


Beautiful War

by MafeJ



Series: Mechanical Love [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre había procurado su felicidad ante todas las cosas, ya que el amor no significaba nada, a menos que existiera algo por lo cual valiera la pena luchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful War

Todos han experimentado la sensación de un amor no correspondido, al menos una vez en la vida. Es una de esas cosas que tienen que pasar en algún momento, llegando a ser tan normal como romperse un hueso o aprender a andar en bicicleta. Con el dolor del primero y la euforia del segundo mezclándose profusamente. Un hecho que no se olvida y que deja una marca que, aunque se difumine, continúa contigo por el resto de tus días.

Sin embargo, Shannon no podía decir que su caso era similar a los demás.

Y aunque ya había visto venir este final desastroso, el hecho de estar preparado para el golpe no hacía que éste doliera menos. Si acaso, le hacía entender que no podía ser de otra forma, y agregaba un poco de raciocinio a la enorme locura en la que se había metido.

Nunca supo el momento exacto, pero sospechaba que había surgido muchos años atrás, cuando no podía ni siquiera entender lo que hacía y actuaba meramente por instinto. Suponía que había influido el hecho de verlo todos los días, de la dependencia que existía entre ellos, de compartir cada minuto juntos, de contarse los más profundos secretos. De abrir su alma el uno al otro.

Si pensaba de esa forma, a veces lograba no sentirse tan mal por haberse enamorado de la única persona de la cual no debía hacerlo.

Nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo, porque temía que eso hiciera que no sólo perdiera su confianza, sino que, además, le rechazara. Si hubiese sabido su reacción, no se habría mordido la lengua por tantos años. Pero no tenía caso lamentarse por cosas que nunca se hicieron.

Esta mañana, veía demasiadas personas dando vueltas por la casa, revoloteando como peces entre las piedras de un arroyo, surgiendo a cántaros por los umbrales de las puertas, entre los resquicios de las ventanas. Conocidos y extraños se desdibujaban mientras seguía en el mismo sitio, hasta que terminaron de alistarse todos y partieron rumbo a la ceremonia, dejándolo atrás mientras flotaba a la deriva, como si su nave hubiese perdido la vela. Observó el agua de la piscina y los pétalos blancos que salpicaban el agua desde el umbral de la puerta trasera, la brisa estaba llena de un permanente olor fresco; una ráfaga limpia hizo volar las cortinas traslúcidas que colgaban de las ventanas y sintió la tela suave contra la manga de su camisa. Ese fue su toque de vuelta a la realidad. En los últimos días, no había podido pensar en nada demasiado profundo, porque encontraba cómo sus ideas se entumecían y terminaban suspendidas a medio camino. Incluso no sabía por qué seguía aquí, puesto que pudo haberse retirado cuando aún no decía nada. Aún cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando le había dicho todo. Y sin embargo, continuaba renuente a irse, como si cupiese la posibilidad de que alguna maravilla ocurriera y que Jared decidiera elegirle sobre la mujer de su vida al último minuto. Pero le había prometido quedarse junto a él.

La corbata gris pálido colgaba suelta sobre sus hombros, el saco le esperaba intacto en la habitación, pendiendo sobre sus zapatos nuevos, justo al lado de su espíritu deshecho. Su estómago vacío se retorcía en anticipación, y sus pies volvieron a moverse por voluntad propia, siguiendo la rutina que había repasado varias veces en su mente, aquella fantasía donde aparecía a mitad de la ceremonia matrimonial en la iglesia e interrumpía al sacerdote a media oración; donde su hermano se bajaba del altar, dejando a la mujer vestida en blanco de pie, y caminaba junto a él hacia la salida, pisando las flores muertas sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

Pero eso no pasaría, pensó una vez dentro del auto. Cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor fue como si viera a un fantasma, un caparazón vacío. No le habría costado mucho desviar el volante de forma brusca, o fingir que dormía mientras el auto se salía del trazo blanco en la avenida  que separaba un sentido del contrario. Fingir que soñaba que nada había pasado. Nadie lo sabría una vez estuviese muerto, excepto quizás Tomo, y el mismo Jared. Sacudió los pensamientos, recordándose a sí mismo que no era un cobarde que escapaba de sus problemas, sino un masoquista bien intencionado que iba a lacerar aún más la herida con la visión de su desgracia. Aparcó junto a un par de autos, y vio con alivio que la novia aún no había llegado. El cielo estaba tan despejado que el azul pálido se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Estaba justo a tiempo, en un día perfecto para su tortura personal.

La capilla se alzaba sobre unas escaleras cortas que daban paso a una plaza central, con la entrada a la iglesia en medio y un corredor a cada lado. Era bastante pequeña, pero tenía un diseño elegante y un jardín que agregaba un verdor intenso, enmarcando la estructura. Y Shannon sabía que adentro estaba una multitud todavía más pequeña, formada sólo por el círculo más íntimo de amigos, de familiares e incluso un par de celebridades, irremediablemente. Una boda entre dos actores no siempre tenía que ser exuberante. Al menos, no cuando era su hermano del que estaban hablando, aquél que prefería la sobriedad antes que el exceso.

Abrió el maletero y sacó las dos cajitas pequeñas envueltas en terciopelo, las guardó en los bolsillos de su saco y apagó el auto. Subió rápidamente el trecho corto de escalones y permaneció de pie en el círculo de adoquines, reacio a entrar de una sola vez. Quedaba claro que no era tan valiente como pensaba, y con seguridad, cuando viera la esbelta figura de Jared, sus ojos chispeantes de emoción y su sonrisa incontenible, se avergonzaría de su propio egoísmo por haber pasado horas pensando en alguna forma de detener el casamiento. Caminó arrastrando los pies sobre los patrones de roca del piso, deteniéndose frente a una planta cuyo nombre desconocía, y se sentó en el borde de la maceta, colocando la cabeza entre sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar.

 

**

 

_Cuando Jared llegó con la buena nueva de una gran noticia, Shannon se esperó todo menos eso. El menor de los hermanos y su novia estaban tomados de las manos frente a todos en la sala, conteniendo gestos nerviosos y miradas risueñas._

_“Cameron y yo nos casaremos.”_

_La frase no hizo verdadero sentido en la mente de Shannon hasta que todos se levantaron de sus asientos para felicitar a la pareja y él mismo fue arrastrado de su lugar para contribuir a la alegría grupal. Esa era su nueva peor pesadilla. Y lo peor, era real._

_Juraría que pudo escuchar claramente como el vidrio de la ventana se rompía, y su corazón salía disparado calle abajo. Esa fue la primera vez en muchos años que se había perdido tanto en la bebida, llegando a necesitar de Tomo para que lo llevara de regreso a su habitación, entre lloriqueos y risas melancólicas. Así fue como, mediante confesiones alcohólicas, su mejor amigo se enteró de su situación, y para sorpresa de Shannon, no había reaccionado con rechazo o asco. Sino más bien, con comprensión._

_“A veces pasan cosas como esas.”_

_Sí, es que uno se enamora de su hermano todos los días, pensó sarcásticamente. Pero no reclamó nada, porque Tomo tuvo la paciencia suficiente para soportar sus días de autocompasión, y eso decía mucho sobre el cariño que le tenía. Le dejó beber hasta que se hubo saciado, pero sin dejar que muriera por intoxicación. Una vez pasaron un par de semanas, pudieron tener su primera plática decente, una en la que Shannon no tuviese resaca o alcohol en la sangre. Tomo le dijo que tenía que hablar sobre ello con Jared tarde o temprano, porque el otro merecía saberlo, y porque Shannon no podía cargar con el peso de ese secreto toda la vida. Y le insistió tanto que, maldita fuese la hora, terminó convenciéndolo._

_Se dirigió a la habitación de Jared una tarde en la que ambos estaban libres, cada uno había estado merodeando por la casa sin hablar, principalmente porque Shannon no deseaba cruzar palabra con él. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta y Jared le miró sorprendido desde el interior de su dormitorio, con los pants azules colgando de sus caderas con la misma gracia con la que el cabello se escurría alrededor de su cara. Y aún en fachas, con el cabello grasoso y la barba de varios días, a Shannon le parecía más hermoso que nunca. Más inalcanzable que nunca._

_“Pensé que ya no querrías hablarme más.”_

_“¿De qué hablas?” Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, pero su actitud había sido demasiado obvia. Lo último que quería hacer era lograr que Jared se sintiera mal._

_“Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Cada que te hablo me contestas con una o dos palabras, ni siquiera me miras y te la pasas todo el día encerrado en tu habitación. Siempre hemos sido honestos el uno con el otro, así que puedes decirme lo que sea. No me enojaré.”_

_“Yo… no sé cómo decirlo.”_

_“Dime Shannon, ¿tiene algo que ver con la boda?” No contestó. Su hermano parecía saberlo todo, con esa increíble perspicacia suya para hacer las preguntas correctas. La mayoría de las veces._

_“¿Estás enamorado de Cameron?”_

_“No. No estoy enamorado de Cam.” ‘Estoy enamorado de ti’ gritó dentro de su cabeza._

_“¿Entonces qué pasa?”_

_“Es sólo que tengo celos… de ella.” Jared pareció pensarlo un momento antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza, colocando las manos en su cadera._

_“Shannon, sabes que siempre he estado a tu lado. Y eso no cambiará aunque tenga una nueva familia y vaya a vivir a otro sitio. Nunca te dejaré solo, ¿está bien?”_

_El cuerpo grácil de su hermano se pegó al suyo efusivamente, fundiéndolo en un abrazo demasiado doloroso. Temía que en cualquier momento Jared se alejara por el golpeteo salvaje dentro de su caja torácica. Shannon lo apretó, sujetando su cintura con fuerza, sintiendo las curvas de su espalda. Él era el único al que quería abrazar, el único que jamás podría llenarlo en toda forma. Se separaron despacio, mientras las pestañas de Shannon se humedecían._

_“Jared, perdón. Por todo lo que te he hecho, por lo que voy a hacer.”_

_El calor de su boca, aún con un roce tan ligero contra sus labios, fue suficiente para enviar a Shannon a otro espacio y tiempo. Uno donde besar a tu hermano estaba bien y donde podían estar abrazados de esa forma por cuánto tiempo quisieran. Posó de nuevo su boca sobre la de Jared, en toques rápidos y fugaces, desesperados, sin obtener respuesta._

_Se separaron, ambos nerviosos y ruborizados. Jared abrió la boca varias veces, sin poder enunciar una sola sílaba._

_“Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto. Jared, perdón. Traté de convencerme mil veces que era una mala idea, pero nada resultó.” Esperó a que el menor le dijera algo, pero este seguía con los inmensos ojos azules abiertos, como un pez. “Dime algo Jared. Golpéame, vete. Pero haz algo.”_

_“Shan… ¿por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?” El tono rasposo y consternado del menor daba cuenta de su conmoción._

_“Porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.”_

_“Dios Shannon, honestamente, no sé qué hacer.” Jared retrocedió y se sentó sobre el colchón desordenado de su cama. Shannon tomó asiento junto a él, dándole su espacio, aunque muriera por volver a tocar los labios rosas de su hermano._

_“¿No me odias?”_

_“Definitivamente no. Sólo estoy confundido, bastante confundido. Si lo hubiera sabido antes-”_

_“Si te lo hubiera dicho no habría pasado nada diferente. No te sientas mal por algo que no es culpa tuya, es una de tus malas costumbres.”_

_“¡Entonces qué hago Shannon! Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me sentiría terrible. Me volvería loco. Trataría de huir y alejarme de toda esta mierda y…”_

_“No importa lo que suceda, no me separaré de tu lado. No lo he hecho antes, y no lo haré ahora.”_

_Jared tomó su rostro entre sus manos, los temblores apenas eran perceptibles. Aunque Shannon sospechaba que el que estaba temblando realmente era él mismo._

_“Lo siento, en serio lo siento. Quisiera hacerte feliz, pero no sé si yo podría, si yo…”_

_“No tienes que hacer nada.” Shannon colocó sus manos sobre las de su hermano, cerrando los ojos. “Yo me haré a un lado. Y me consuela saber que tú eres que el que será feliz. Siempre he procurado tu bienestar ante todas las cosas.” Abrió los párpados, dejando que sus ojos se mezclaran con el inmenso azul de los hermosos irises de su hermano. “El amor no significa nada, a menos que exista algo por lo cual valga la pena luchar.”_

 

**

 

El peso de una mano conocida recayó sobre su hombro. Volteó hacia arriba, donde una sonrisa confortadora le esperaba.

“Pensé que no vendrías.”

“Yo también. Pero aquí me tienes.”

“¿Todo bien?” Tomo era su mejor amigo por muchas cosas, una de ellas es que nunca trataba a las personas con lástima o pena. Sino que, siempre que podía, trataba de ayudarlos. Incluso ahora, inconscientemente, fungía como un soporte. Su único punto de estabilidad.

“En lo que cabe esperar, supongo. Al menos sé que sobreviviré a las dos horas de ceremonia.”

“Creo que deberíamos entrar ya, se hace tarde.”

Shannon tomó la mano que le esperaba tendida y se levantó de su banco improvisado, sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario y ajustando el botón de su saco. Juntos pasaron por el adorno de flores y seda blanca que colgaba a la entrada y por el pasillo flanqueado por nubecillas de paniculata. Mientras se dirigían al fondo, Shannon estuvo agradecido de que Tomo no quitara la mano de su hombro, la presión suave de sus dedos le tranquilizaba al punto de eliminar la sensación claustrofóbica de sus pesadillas.

Al fin, fijó la vista en la persona que se hallaba de espaldas en el altar. Jared se veía hermoso, con su traje color negro hecho a la medida que se ajustaba casi divinamente a su cuerpo, y su cabello castaño recogido elegantemente hacia atrás. Se encontraba visiblemente nervioso, haciendo gestos con las manos mientras trataba de explicar algo a Emma, su eficiente asistente.

“Shannon, tengo que ir afuera con Vicky por un momento.” Tomo susurró en su oído antes de irse. Shannon sabía que era sólo una excusa para dejarlo a solas con Jared, en un último intercambio de palabras antes de que se consumara un hecho irreversible.

Cuando su hermano volteó, como lo había esperado, sus ojos brillaban. Pero la sonrisa que portaba se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio. Se acercó, esperando que sus manos no temblaran demasiado, o que su voz no se rompiera cuando comenzara a hablar. O peor aún, que dijera algo inoportuno.

“Casi creí que no llegarías.”

Sonrió en respuesta. Las palabras de Jared, tan familiares para él, desvanecieron la red de ansiedad que había empezado a formarse. Amaba esa voz, tanto si se hallaba entonando una canción o simplemente balbuceando tonterías en medio de la noche, como cuando compartían la habitación de pequeños. Esa voz lo arreglaba casi todo. Excepto su alma despedazada.

“¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Soy el padrino de anillos, después de todo.”

“Aún siento que tengas que hacer esto.” El menor bajó el par de escalones que los apartaban.

“Ya déjalo,” dijo, meneando la cabeza “No te arruines el día con eso. Me alegra que hayas terminado con una chica que en serio vale la pena. No soportaría haberte dejado ir por otra que no fuese ella.”

“Shan… gracias.” Los orbes de Jared mostraron signos de humedad, tornándose cristalinos. Shannon se mordió el labio para no comenzar a llorar ahí mismo, porque, ¡carajo! qué difícil era contener los sentimientos. Terminaron frente a frente, a simples centímetros de distancia, y Shannon rodeó a Jared, abrazando el calor de su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Podría pasar toda la vida así, seguro de que no necesitaría de nadie más para ser feliz. Fue un abrazo prolongado, pero no demasiado. Una despedida nunca sería lo suficientemente larga.

“Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, hermano. Y una cosa más.” Shannon sacó de su bolsillo una de las dos cajas que había traído consigo. Era de un límpido color blanco. Jared la tomó, limpiando una lágrima traicionera del borde de sus ojos. Cuando la abrió, miró incrédulo el contenido. Después, levantó la vista hacia Shannon.

“No puedo…”

“Tómalo, por favor. Es mi regalo de bodas para ti. Al menos no me rechaces en esto.” Jared sacó el sencillo anillo plateado y lo observó con cuidado. No tenía inscripción, marca o distintivo alguno. Eso quitaba cualquier riesgo de que Cameron sospechara de la pieza, pensó.

“Es sólo una forma de recordarte que, si ella alguna vez llega a abandonarte, no dudaré en tomar mi oportunidad. ¿Entiendes?”

Jared movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, devolviendo la sortija a su lugar. Fueron interrumpidos por las voces de la entrada, que avisaban que la novia había llegado. Jared guardó rápidamente el anillo en el bolsillo de su traje mientras volvía a su lugar. Shannon fue a tomar su posición junto a Tomo, que acababa de llegar hacía un minuto y se hallaba en la banca del frente, en compañía de su madre, Constance.

La novia vino detrás de un camino de flores, acompañada de su padre, envuelta entre capas y capas de tela vaporosa. Se veía radiante, feliz al igual que su hermano. Y eso afianzó la certeza de que Jared quedaría en buenas manos. Incluso, en mejores manos que las suyas. Podían tener una relación abierta, casarse, eventualmente tener hijos… una vida común y tranquila que Shannon envidiaba. Pero era consciente de que Jared merecía lo mejor. Y él mismo no lo era.

El padre de Cam abrazó a su hija con fuerza y colocó las manos pequeñas de ella en las igualmente delicadas manos de Jared, y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto y el amor se derramó por toda la estancia, Shannon sintió que el nudo en su garganta crecía y le colgaba hasta el estómago. Cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar, la ceremonia comenzó.

“Estamos aquí reunidos en presencia de dios…”

La voz melódica del sacerdote rebotó contra las paredes, pero Shannon ya no lograba escuchar nada. Todo transcurrió más o menos igual hasta que llegó la hora de los votos, y Jared recitó con voz temblorosa las palabras que, sin que nadie supiera, Shannon le había dicho poco tiempo atrás, cuando le había puesto el corazón en las manos.

“Alguna vez, una persona muy importante me dijo que el amor no significa nada, a menos que exista algo por lo cual valga la pena luchar...”

En ese momento, no pudo controlar las lágrimas, que salieron sin control y se derramaron sobre sus mejillas en un recorrido silencioso. Tomo lo miró alterado, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tendiéndoselo. Shannon no tenía demasiado tiempo para llorar, porque justo después de las palabras de Cameron era su turno para entregar las argollas. Secó su rostro como pudo, y suspirando profundamente, le devolvió a Tomo el pedazo de tela y sostuvo la cajita en sus manos. Cuando lo llamaron, caminó hasta el centro, entregándole la caja al sacerdote. Salió casi huyendo de ahí, sin hacer contacto visual. Tomo colocó de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro, dándole suaves apretones, sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer para aliviar a su amigo. Se colocaron las argollas y demás, y Shannon trataba de consolarse con que sólo faltaba un poco más.

Un pitido sordo atravesó sus oídos, y no alcanzó a escuchar lo que el hombre en sotana acababa de decir. Sólo supo que era momento de que Jared respondiera al fin. ¿Aceptaría o no?

Pero antes de hacerlo, el menor volteó en su dirección discretamente. El azul de sus ojos estaba lleno de un denso mensaje que no alcanzó a comprender. Tal vez lo haría si se acercara más, si lo tuviera frente a frente. Quizás.

Y la iglesia se cernió sobre él, el silencio se volvió vacío y el olor de las velas del fondo se hizo más intenso. Apartó sus ojos de los del novio, y se concentró en contener el aire dentro de sus pulmones, en tragar la saliva en su boca casi seca. ‘Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran cambiar’ pensó. La alfombra roja bajo sus pies comenzó a dar vueltas, cerró los ojos para que se detuviera.

Despacio, apretó su mano en un puño, enterrando las uñas en su palma.

Despacio, exhaló el aire, despejando sus pulmones.

 

Despacio, la voz de Jared resonó con el eco del recinto.

 

“Sí, acepto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen los errores, pero no me resistí a publicarla justo después de terminar de escribir. Levemente basada en la canción Beautiful War de Kings of Leon.


End file.
